


That was Yesterday, Not Today

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those words, they'd come up with those words - their code - to use when one of them woke from nightmares. To remind each other that they were safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was Yesterday, Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "yesterday" obviously. Wanted it to be longer, but I was sick all last week :(

Bruce never had the luxury of knowing he was dreaming when he had a nightmare. It was all too real. Too terrifying. Even after all these years, he couldn't tell it was a dream.

  
He was trying to hide from his father, but it never worked. And somehow the hate in that voice, on that face, was always worse than the physical pain.

Bruce finally gasped awake, a strained "No!"escaping his mouth. In the past, he would just crawl up into a ball and try to hold back his tears, using all his strength to fight off the waves of pain and loneliness.

But now, he realized, he was in an amazingly comfortable bed, where a comforting blue light was suffusing the room. Gentle (though calloused) hands were on him - one stroking his hair, the other resting softly on his arm.

Bruce turned his head and met Tony's eyes.

"I was - he was," the scientist gasped. Tony just kept stroking Bruce's curls, his face calm.

"I know. I know. But that was yesterday. Not today."

Bruce nodded, trying to calm his breathing. Those words, they'd come up with those words - their code - to use when one of them woke from nightmares. To remind each other that they were safe.

"Not today" Bruce whispered. "I'm safe?"

"Yeah buddy. You're safe." Tony nodded. His left hand moved up to wipe the tears from Bruce's face.

Bruce didn't think anybody would believe him if he told them how gentle Tony could be. The man who was all speed and action, who blew things up on a regular basis - sometimes even on purpose - could gently hold Bruce when he was afraid and make the darkness recede a little. And whenever he could, Bruce did the same for Tony.

"We're not there anymore," Tony said. "We're safe." Then he got a playful smile on his face. "Cuz I got you babe. And you got me"

Bruce found himself smiling back, his shivering waning, next to Tony's warmth.

"Please don't start singing."

"You love my singing!" Tony put an offended look on his face, but Bruce knew it was all posturing.

"Yeah, I do." Bruce pulled Tony close, needing to feel him, taste him, crawl inside him. Tony shone bright blue, smelled of motor oil and coffee and tasted of metal and coconut. And home.

Bruce held onto him as tightly as he could.


End file.
